the other realm
by girlysprite
Summary: Lame title, I know. This story has a lot of fantasy and about al the other genres, it's gonna become long, not finished yet. It starts when Goku leaves the cave of Shen Long, who livesi n that realm too, to find the elven city and bring a letter. He has t
1. Travel through the elven city/endarkened...

Goku!  
  
The low, deep and loud voice made the cave almost tremble.  
  
Shen-Long looked around.  
  
"Here I am!!"  
  
Goku was staring at the exit of the cave. He was looking at the black mountains now.  
  
Shen Long nodded.  
  
"I almost thought you left already."  
  
"Of course I won't!"  
  
Shen Long nodded and sighed deep.  
  
"I hope I prepared you well enough. The journey to Minchaen will be difficult already."  
  
"I'll be fine! Remember, I have gone through a lot already. I always made it."  
  
Shen Long nodded again, slowly.  
  
"But not like this….However..I trust you. I know you van make it to the city…I always knew…that's why I choose and trained you."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll bring your letter to Sliver."  
  
"Very well…your free to go now. Take care."  
  
Goku waved one last time at Shen Long, and ran down the mountain.  
  
He looked at the mountains before him.  
  
All black.  
  
Shen Long had told him that they ever had been green, full of forests, and life, a long time ago. But since the dark days they were black, and life less.  
  
Before he had merges with the dragonballs, he had always wondered where the dragons came from. After he merged, he knew. It had brought him into their world.  
  
At first, he thought it was just another planet, but Shen long had explained him that wasn't right.  
  
He didn't really understand what it was, but he asumed he would understand later.  
  
Those thoughts played in his mind when he reached the first mountain top. He had been walking all day already, but his environment hadn't changed much. Still black mountains.  
  
He hadn't encountered any danger yet. He made a camp, and rested. The quest was still in his mind and keeping him awake, but he'd better not walk around during night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sliver was sitting on a chair, his hands folded, and looked outside.  
  
"Minchaen…last untouched place…last resort…" He whispered.  
  
Shen Long had spoken with him, mentally. He had sent his warrior to this place. He hoped the warrior would make it. Many died traveling in the dark areas. Shen Long had assured him this warrior was different. Stronger, but a light soul and spirit. A warrior form the other realm.  
  
He closed his eyes to think.  
  
He had warned Shen Long a year ago.  
  
He had had a strange dream.  
  
He had seen Nefu.  
  
"Nefu…Nefu…Where are you? Are you hiding? My friend?"  
  
The dream had been so real. He could almost touch him. The dream was real. Nefu was alive. And with him, the hopes, were alive.  
  
He and Nefu had been very close friends in their childhood. Nefu was the child of Ambach.  
  
Ambach, he was the leader of this realm. This dimension. He was of an ancient kind, called the minchen, and this city had been called after that kind. They were very bright spirits, strong, light, calm, peaceful, and Ambach was also very wise.  
  
When he had traveled once to another realm, the lower realm, he was seen there. Since than they had legends about…what was it called…yes, angels. He smiled. Of course, their ideas about angels came close to what Ambach had been.  
  
Had been.  
  
He was dead now.  
  
And his only son, Nefu, was lost. Assumed dead. Or was he not?  
  
Sliver opened his eyes and got up.  
  
There was a lot to do today.  
  
He looked right into the eyes of ..someone. Almost invisible, a shade, transparant.  
  
"NEFU!"  
  
The shade looked at him, surprised. It shook its head and disappeared.  
  
"Nefu! No don't go!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Goku got up very early. He had slept only a very little, but he couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
Hel ooked at the other mountains. He had a good view on the top. To bad he couldn't fly here. Somehow, he couldn't fly in this realm.  
  
He turned around when he heard some sounds. Someone jumped out a tree. Or better- some thing. It had an armor, four arms, the upper two ones holding dolks, the lower two ones swords. Goku jumped back, into a fighting stance.  
  
Goku could see the creatures face now. It had a human form, but no nose, no mouth, no ears, no eyebrows. Only two eyes, completely white. The skin colour was black (just like the armor) and long white hair. The creature didn't have an expression on its face. It swung the two swords to Goku. Goku dodged. It swung again. Goku grabbed one of its arms and wanted to throw it on the ground. The creature stabbed him in his side with a dolk.  
  
Goku cursed and let his grip go. The creature swung again. He knocked the backside of Goku's head. Goku screamed. He fell on the ground. The creature swung his blades again, for the final hit. Goku gritted his teeth and became super saiyan. He raised his hand. The creature stopped. It looked at its melted blade. Before it could react Goku hit its chest. The creature fell with its back on a tree. It turned around and clumb back into the tree. It moved away without even making a noise.  
  
Goku grabbed his side and hissed. It hurt. The wound was bleeding. He pressed his hands against it. It was not too severe; he wouldn't die. But, on the other hand, it would weaken him. And that, could be deadly.  
  
After three hours he could continue, walking very slowly. The wound had closed now, but still hurt very much. After a few miles he stopped again, and decided to try to sleep.  
  
He couldn't make a campfire, otherwise he would attract attention. He knew that he could be attacked while he was asleep, but did he have a choice? He had to sleep.  
  
Nobody attacked him.  
  
But the danger, the tension, and the pain kept him awake for a very long time.  
  
He opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
Something was close. He didn't hear, or see something, but he could feel it.  
  
"Who is there! Show yourself now!!"  
  
He saw something laying on the ground. A small figure. A child.  
  
It was covered in mudd, and very thin. It looked up at him with large black eyes.  
  
Goku sighed with relief. No enemy.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you were an attacker. Are you allright? You scared me."  
  
The child screamed in return, jumped up and ran away.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
The child didn't listen. Goku remebered something Shen Long had told him. People from the darkened areas have darkness in their soul. They are afraid for everything, and only a shade of what they used to be. He also called them wights. They were not real wights, but looking like it.  
  
The pain was less. Goku could walk faster now. He was more determined, after the attack, and seeing this child.  
  
This world had to be free of the darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Earth.  
  
It had been free of alien attacks, devil who wanted to destroy the world, or other life threatening evils, attacking humans, for many, many years.  
  
Of course, martial arts were still practiced, and at a good level.  
  
Saiyan blood was still living, in the juniors. The juniors just meant Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr, but they spent much timje together (training) and looked a lot like their ancestors, so everybody called them the juniors. They still didn't have the same power level as their ancestors had. They were training well, but somehow, they had missed the urge in their lives, like there had been in past. They had never been forced to fight a strong enemy. They had never been in life danger.  
  
There was one person regeretting this.  
  
Sometimes he spent time looking at them. They were allright, but still, he missed something. Mostly he just went back to his little hut, somewhere in a forest (where nobody could find him) sighed and was thinking about 'the good old times'.  
  
He looked into a mirror. He looked older of course, he was old, after all. Unnatural for human standards. But he wasn't human, of course. Too bad, that this didn't pass to the nexst generations. But that would explain the quick power raises of half bloods. They lived shorter, but did reach the same power level (or a good part of it) in a much shorter time span.  
  
Vegeta turned away from the mirror. His hair started to turn grey. It wasn't very noticable, but he suspected it would change in a few years. Saiyans didn't look old quick, but when they started, it would happen fast.  
  
Probabely he would join his wife, children and most of his grand children in thirty years. He was looking forward to it. He had been lonely for so many years.  
  
He could have stayed in capsule corp, but he would be nothing than a relic. A good-fighting, strong relic, but still….and freaky.  
  
He didn't want that.  
  
He closed his eyes when a sharp headache pulled through his head.  
  
Damn headaches. They were bothering him for a long time. One time it was so strong it almost beat him unconscious.  
  
This was also a bad one. He hissed. He eyes felt like they could pop out their casses. He stumbled to his bed and sat down.  
  
He gritted his teeth. Pain pulled through his spine. He opened his eyes in a reflex. Everything was blurry.  
  
And suddenly, all was over. Vegeta laid back on his bed, panting.  
  
After a while, he took his black coat and cloack. He was going to take a walk, some fresh air would clear his mind. 


	2. loosing hope and light

Goku had been traveling for four days. There didn't seem to be an end on those mountains.  
  
Every time he clumb one, other appeared.  
  
He hadn't encountered another creature, or a humanoid. All days were dead silent. So were the nights. Goku thought he would go insane if he had to stay here too long.  
  
All the time, the sky was clouded, grey. Sometimes it rained a little, there was a thick fog in the morning. The coldness kept him awake for long times in the nights, but he was getting used to it.  
  
On the fifth day he clumb a smaller mountain. He stopped when he saw something surprising. A green leaf.  
  
He had seen black leaves only, all the time. There was only one, but he concidered it as a good sign. Maybe he was getting closer.  
  
He reached the top.  
  
There was a small crack in the clouds, and it allowed a thin beam of sunlight to penmetrate the clouds.  
  
It was the only bright thing Goku had seen in days. He sat down to watch it for a while.  
  
The hope had been leaving him for the past few days. The darkness and the coldness had had a devistating effect on him. He had felt dpressed and somber the last day, but now it was gone.  
  
He got up and continued. The mountains were getting lower. If he hurried, he would be out of here in two or three days.  
  
He heard a sound.  
  
He knew this probabely would be wrong. Normally there was dead silence here.  
  
He prepared for an incoming attack.  
  
And it came.  
  
But not just one creature, but five at least. He didn't get the time to count them. He jumped away to avoid the swining blades and ran away. He'd better not fight them now. He didn't even know what they were.  
  
They were faster than he thought. They clumb into the trees and jumped from tree to tree, chasing him. And worse, they did barely made a sound. Goku couldn't see, nor hear them. He had no idea where they were. He just continued running.  
  
He saw an open place. He stopped there. If they wanted to attack him they had to get out the trees. He noticed a strange warmth.  
  
The open place was the exact place where the beam of sun touched the ground.  
  
One by one the creatures left the trees. Goku counted them. Thirteen.  
  
They didn't come nearer. Goku looked for a way to escape. Why didn't they attack? He made a few steps. The creatures moved. One leapt to him and swung his blade. Goku stepped back.  
  
The creature stumbled, and fell into the light.  
  
It shrieked, its skin started to burn. He was allergic for sunlight.  
  
Goku knew now that he was safe in this circle of light. But he couldn't stay there. When night would come, they could attack him. No sunlight would protect him. He had to escape before that time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sliver was walking circles in his own room. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A young woman entered the room.  
  
"Are you allright? We haven't seen you for two days. You haven't eaten."  
  
"I am fine…"  
  
He sighed deep.  
  
"I wished I knew what had happened to him. Than I could live with it."  
  
The woman laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wherever he is, you won't help him by letting yourself starve to death."  
  
"I got the drift. Bring me something to eat please. I'd like to stay here for now."  
  
A few minutes later he was playing with some bread in his fingers, crumbeling it. He wasn't hungry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Goku sat down to think.  
  
He suddenly got cold.  
  
The clouds were moving, blocking the sun light.  
  
The creatures got closer.  
  
Goku made the biggest jump of his life and ran. The silent creatures moved behind him.  
  
He couldn't hear them, but he felt they were getting closer.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a shriek. Inhuman, so loud and high that it almost made his ears tear.  
  
A short flash of light, and an explosive fire. One of the creatures was set on fire. It fell from its tree. The others ran away from him.  
  
Goku looked at the sky. Maybe an unexpected little beam of sun had hit one of the creatures.  
  
He had been damn lucky.  
  
After another hour of running he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
The trees around him were more scare, and smaller. The mountains were becoming hills.  
  
Finally.  
  
He was getting nearer.  
  
Somewhere, in the hills, something else was standing upright. Not a large tree…a tower.  
  
A sign of civilasation.  
  
Goku continued running, hoping to reach that point bedore sunset.  
  
While he got nearer he saw that there were also houses. A city!!  
  
There were large, black walls build around it. The doors were closed.  
  
He knocked.  
  
No answer. Nobody opened.  
  
After a few minutes of knocking and waiting, Goku decided to climb over the wall. He wasn ot an enemy, he could explain himself later. He needed the safety now.  
  
When he was on top of that wall, he gasped.  
  
Everything was black, just like the mountains. All houses, the gorund, everything!  
  
And there were people walking around…but what kind?  
  
They were completely silent. Only the sound of feet on the ground. White faces. No smiles. Nobody looked at each other. Empty eyes. They looked like un-dead.  
  
Goku sprung and landed on the ground. No one noticed. They didn't see him at all.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
[Man they are like ghosts… That darkness must have affected them. This land is really cursed!]  
  
A woman was passing, dragging a child, not older than five years, with her. The child didn't walk, it just got dragged. Goku covered his nose when she passed. The child was dead and rotting.  
  
"Madam?"  
  
She looked at him with empty eyes, not understanding , and didn't say anything.  
  
"Your child…"  
  
No response. She continued walking.  
  
Goku turned around. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He had to go away.  
  
He clumb back over the wall and ran.  
  
He kept running until his muscles were completely sore, he couldn't breathe anymore and it was completely dark.  
  
He sunk on his knees.  
  
The darkness started to creep in his skull. If he had to stay here for long, them adness and the darkness would take him. He had to proceed. Not now. He couldn't. He let his head rest on the ground and closed his eyes. He cried.  
  
A few hours later he woke up.  
  
The sky was a little lighter, but still clouded.  
  
As always.  
  
And it rained.  
  
Goku proceeded slower now. He didn't have much energy. His legs felt heavy, and he was tired. The faces of the people, and the dead child, dragged by its mother who didn't even know her child was lifeless, kept repeating in his mind.  
  
In the late afternoon he saw one house, in the middle of a circle of trees.  
  
Also black. He hesitated to go inside. Would there be other people like from the city be here?  
  
He opened the door. It was a huge mess. Tables on their sides, spiders, dust, stuff laying scattered on the ground, a door broken open…  
  
He slowly proceeded. Nobody here.  
  
He looked through the open door.  
  
An empty chamber. Only one small figure sitting on his knees on the ground, arms wrapped around himself. Lifeless.  
  
Goku touched it. Stone…diamond. Black diamond. The face was looking in horror, the eyes were very clear. Afraid. Like someone turned into stone by fear.  
  
It was not an ordinary statue. It was…so real. Maybe a spell? He had to keep this place in mind. He had to come back here later.  
  
When he looked at the floor of the first chamber he saw a small red book on the ground, open.  
  
Inside it there was writing of a child. Some drawings.  
  
He looked at the first page. 'Nefu' written in big letters. He put it in his pocket. Maybe useful to keep.  
  
He walked back outside.  
  
He had to go on….  
  
When night fell, he laid down on the ground, exhausted. He didn't even make a fire, didn't even eat, he was too tired.  
  
He opened one eye.  
  
A flower. Growing in the middle of all the blackness.  
  
Goku had never felt so relieved. He must be getting close.  
  
He fell asleep peacefully.  
  
The next morning he felt really awake, and hungry. He felt more alive.  
  
He quickly ate something and prepared to continue walking.  
  
He reminded the flower.  
  
He picked the flower and kept it close. He hoped he would soon see other signs of life. 


	3. Goku arrives- the letters

-"Look dad what are they doing?"-  
  
:"They are working on their land. For crops. For food." :  
  
-"I don't like those crops." -  
  
:"Some people do." :  
  
-"Why dad? I can't imagine…" -  
  
:"That's why…hey…isn't that Sliver?":  
  
="Sliver!"=  
  
-"Nefu!" -  
  
= "You have been away for a long time!" =  
  
-"I have been traveling to the east! I have been beyond the mountains where the long dragon lives. I have seen the long dragons, I have seen the Baracada desert I…"-  
  
= "The dragon? Tell me! Is he really that large as they tell?"=  
  
: "Yes he is…now come on boys go inside, there is a dinner served there…and you Nefu, go wash yourself first, your covered with dust." :  
  
-"Dad I am hungry, can I eat first?" –  
  
: "No.":  
  
{ "Sir I need to talk to you. There are reports about the dark lord, in the far east. He's comoing this way, quickly, conquering all the land."}  
  
: "What?….Nefu go wash yourself, I come later. I have important buisiness to discuss now.":  
  
*waking up*  
  
[what the hell was that? Voices? Where did they came from…so familiar…no it can't be.  
  
Just a dream…]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
One thing Sliver would always remember, was the flying lessons of Nefu. One time he was allowed to see it. Nefu had hidden him in some bushes, so his father wouldn't see him.  
  
It was already dark. There was only a sickel of the moon, almost completely dark, and no clouds at all. He spent some time looking at the stars, and was getting bored. It's difficult to stay stil for a five year old elvenchild.  
  
Finally, they came.  
  
They always glowed very softly, and normally, it was barely visible. In this darkness, however, they were very clear.  
  
Amback raised his head and opened his arms. He glowed, he became brighter. He features were not visible anymore, only two light blue blurs for his eyes.  
  
Two giant wings grew on his back. They didn't look like normal bird wings at all. They were made of pure, white light.  
  
He gasped. He had never seen something like this before, such a beauty, such a light…  
  
Nefu did the same. He laughed.  
  
He didn't sound like he normal did. Lighter, more sparkeling, echoing. Like his voice was also made of light.  
  
Sliver almost forgot he had to hide. He could only stare, and gasp.  
  
Their light brightened the whole area, even the sky. The stars faded near their prescense.  
  
Amback slowly lifted of the ground. Nefu did the same.  
  
Amback nodded to him, and raised his right hand pointing to his right side. His closed his hand. A red ball of energy slowly moved down from his upper arm, to his wrist, and hand. He opened his hand. Red lightning. The next moment, he held a red sword in his hand, glowing like he did.  
  
"Do the same. Call Rashkall."  
  
Nefu did the same as his fahter did, but with his left hand. This time, a yellow ball of energy formed and traveled down to his hand. After the yellow lightning, he held a yellow sword, smaller than the red one, but just as bright.  
  
They were silent for a few seconds, holding their swords, and floating just above the ground.  
  
Than Nefu opened an attack. Amback blocked. They started a fierce swordfight. Flying up and down, pushing each other away with their wings, swining their swords at each other.  
  
Sliver was watching with his mouth wide open. This was a spectacle he had never seen before, and only few, or none others had seen before. Even the best fireworks, made with the strongest magic, couldn't be compared with this.  
  
Flying up and down, filling the sky with their voices, brighter and more beautiful than all the birds on this world, and their brightness filling the sky, taking night away.  
  
He was standing upright, not even noticing he was. He was a kind of hypnotisesed.  
  
Amback turned around, and looked him right into his eyes.  
  
Sliver woke up from his trance. He screamed his lungs out. He laid down on the ground, wrapped his arms around his face and closed his eyes.  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
Amback floated to him. He didn't hit him, he didn't curse. He didn't even look angry. He laid his hand on Sliver's head.  
  
"No reason to be afraid."  
  
Sliver opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
He was relieved. Yes, such a bright creature wouldn't harm him. He smiled.  
  
"What you saw…will not be seen again soon. So keep remebering this all your life."  
  
Sliver nodded.  
  
Amback raised his hand with the sword. Red lightning. His sword was gone. His light disappeared. So did the wings.  
  
He was back to normal.  
  
"Nefu, come down and get back to normal. It's late, you have to go to sleep."  
  
He turned back to Sliver.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this."  
  
Sliver nodded.  
  
On their way back to the village, Nefu kept bragging about his sword fighting. That's one thing he liked, brag, and of course, he always wanted to be the best. When he later remarked that Nefu had to drag his ego with him on a line, because it wouldn't be able to fit inside him with that size, Nefu had acted quite offended.  
  
It was just a month before they came, to kill everything in their way, and spread darkness across the lands. And Ambach wouldn't be there, to make the sky bright again with his prescense. He had been killed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
While goku proceeded the last two days, he saw more and more signs he was getting closer to the last untouched places of these lands. Sometimes a green leaf on the black trees, and another flower. Signs of hope. On one day, everything would be green again. He smelled the flower. A sweet scent. He increased his tempo.  
  
His footsteps seemd to be echoing. An echo, in the woods?  
  
Goku stopped. No echo.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He continued walking.  
  
*crack *  
  
A noise in a tree.  
  
"Allright, who is there?"  
  
*silence *  
  
"I know somebody is there. Show yourself!"  
  
* silence *  
  
Goku looked around him. Nothing but black trees. Maybe it was just his nerves.  
  
* crack *  
  
Goku leapt to the source of the sound.  
  
A man was hiding in a tree. His ears were pointy, he had long black hair and wore black clothes. He clenched his sword.  
  
"No step futher, creature."  
  
"Other creatures tried to stop me already. They failed."  
  
The man swung with his sword. It hit the flower.  
  
"A flower? Why…a flower?"  
  
"Bad for you?"  
  
The man looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
"I think there is a misunderstanding here. You don't look like the darkness has swallowed you. And creatures of the dark would never carry a living flower. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to Minchaen. I have a letter to Sliver, from Shen Long."  
  
"Shen Long? To Sliver? Show me the letter."  
  
Goku showed him the enveloppe.  
  
"I see. I am the first guard, to watch the dangers lurking here. When creatures come to attack minchaen, I'm the first one to see them, and to warn the city. Walk that way. There's a clear path now. It will be two more days. I'll warn the other guards, so you won't face the same problem again."  
  
He took a small trumpet and blew on it. A very high, and soft tone.  
  
He turned back to Goku.  
  
"Elves can hear these sounds on great distances. Now, go! I bet Sliver is waiting for you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nefu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
the man was battleworn. Full of scars, some bleeding.  
  
"Your father…we got into an ambush. Many black raiders, one black dragon. They have endarkened Naya. He attacked. It was unsuspected. I was the only one that could escape."  
  
The boy looked at him, fear written on his face.  
  
His father was supposed to be invincible. To win…but he lost.  
  
"And what about Kasjara?"  
  
"The elven lord defended your father with his life…he died an honorable dead."  
  
Sliver…orphan too..  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"What about Sliver and me?"  
  
"Sliver is already in the capitol city. It will take us a week to get there. There you will be safe for the time being."  
  
The boy nodded at the warrior, still with tears in his eyes  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sliver looked in his mirror again. He had spent days in his room. He had barely drunk something, and he hadn't eaten something. He was really getting thinner.  
  
This lurking danger, the thoughts about Nefu were eating on him.  
  
He had known so few carelss happy days. It all ended when his father died in the battle against Naya. He had to take over the throne, as a child. His friend disappeared shortly after.  
  
A high pitched sound reached his ears.  
  
Danger?  
  
He looked out his window.  
  
Again.  
  
No, not a danger. A friend coming to this village.  
  
A friend? In these dark days? Somebody who wasn't endarkened yet? He couldn't imagine.  
  
A man, too large to be an elf walked into the village.  
  
*knock *  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door opened.  
  
A servant.  
  
"There's a messenger from Shen Long."  
  
"Bring him here. I want to talk to him alone."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Goku entered the room. The woman left.  
  
"Well, a meesage from Shen Long. I haven't heard of him for a very long time. It's good to hear that he still isn't posessed. I heard you had a letter?"  
  
"Yes, here it is."  
  
Goku gave him the enveloppe.  
  
"How did you travel to this place?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Seen strange things?"  
  
"Everything is black. I have been attacked by several black creatures, but sun light saved me. It seems that it burns them. I have been in a village too…all the people are…like undead. They didn't see me, were very pale, and weren't even aware of each other."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sliver sighed.  
  
"All the endarkened people are like that. Any other things?"  
  
"Five days ago..in a kind of house, I found this."  
  
He gave the small book to Sliver.  
  
"It must have been from Nefu."  
  
"His diary!! Maybe this will reveal what happened to him!"  
  
"I also saw a small black diamond statue in a small room."  
  
Sliver almost dropped the book.  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sliver leaned against the table.  
  
"No…"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"When a minchen dies, its body turns into black diamond….Nefu…"  
  
He cried.  
  
"I hoped his light would restore these lands…what must I do now? What will become of us?"  
  
Goku put his hand on Sliver's shoulder.  
  
"We will fight."  
  
Sliver sighed deep.  
  
"The letter…I'll read it. You can leave now…go eat something and rest. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Goku left the room. Sliver sat down on his bed and continued crying.  
  
Hours later he woke up. He must have fallen asleep. A flash of light had woken him.  
  
Light?  
  
It was night now!  
  
Maybe it was a dream.  
  
He decided to read the letter now.  
  
"Dear Sliver,  
  
It has been a very long time since I've spoken you for the last time.  
  
I have been training the man who has brought you this letter. He is from the lower ream, he was the strongest man living there. I'm sure he will assist you to conquer the dark. He is strong, fast, and his heart is light. He won't be endarkened so quick.  
  
Last time we spoke, before darkness parted us, you wondered where Nefu was. I still don't know, I haven't seen him. I guess you also, haven't seen him.  
  
Do not lose hope. He had the brains of his father, and quite some guts. I'm sure he had found some way to escape his enemies.  
  
I keep checking the lower realm. Maybe I'll bring some other warriors from that place to this realm. There were others, also strong, and good hearts.  
  
We will need their help.  
  
Trust me, one day, light will shine over this lands once again.  
  
Your good friend,  
  
Shen Long."  
  
Sliver sighed deep. He wished he could be so positive as Shen Long. Maybe he could write something back? No, he couldn't risk the life and soul of this warrior to go back.  
  
He looked at Nefu's diary. Maybe he should read the last pages. To see what happened. Who killed him? Who could it have been?  
  
Third day in constellation rat.  
  
Oray, one of my fahters loyal fighters, told me my dad is dead.  
  
I can not believe it. He must be alive!  
  
Sliver's dad is dead too. I feel sorry for him. Both of them I mean.  
  
Our enemies are coming after us. Night is falling. With the new day we will travel to Minchaen. I can not sleep.  
  
There is a guard, but what if the enemy comes?  
  
I can escape.  
  
I know that.  
  
But than…I'm gone.  
  
There are sounds outside. Nothing to be scared of yet.  
  
That was the last message. Sliver looked through the white pages.  
  
He would never be there to fill them with his thoughts again.  
  
A few more sentences?  
  
1 One life for magic  
  
One life for wisdom  
  
And a life for strength, experience, and love.  
  
Sliver knew these lines. They were a part of a very long poetic work, about the circle of death, and rebirth. Did Nefu hope at that time to be reborn again? 


	4. the portal to the other realm

geez, and that was the smartest person I ever got to know in all my lives  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Happy I got most of the brains of us two.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
Sliver looked around him. A dark voice, a little sneering too.  
  
C'mon pointy  
  
"My old nickname?"  
  
Ah so you do remember that?  
  
"Nefu…but…"  
  
I traveled to another realm.  
  
"The statue?"  
  
Geez my soul just left my body and that shell died.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
The other realm. Do you know what headache it gives when old memories return?  
  
"Hehe..yes you defenitly sound like Nefu. When will you come back?"  
  
That's the problem. I can't open a portal here.  
  
"The only way to come here is to travel through the middle realms of chaos!"  
  
Well my father managed to. And the dragons. Guess I can do that too. It's the only way.  
  
"It's nuts."  
  
Any better idea?  
  
"I'll try to send a warrior on your way to help."  
  
No body can do that.  
  
"There's someone here trained by Shen long."  
  
Shen Long huh? Oh well, if he can stand that area for one day, let him come. You can tell him about me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'well?'  
  
"It worked."  
  
'Stupid that we discovered the statue was fake long after he was gone. But in this way we can get that warrior.v He escaped our soldiers.'  
  
"I'll wait for him there. He'll be an easy catch."  
  
'Heehee. Indeed.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
Sliver ran out his room, stumbeling over several servants.  
  
"He is alive! He is alive!"  
  
Goku was just eating when Sliver ran into his room.  
  
"He's alive! He spoke to me!"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Nefu! He's in the other realm! The one you came from."  
  
"Eh…right."  
  
"I'll explain. His soul left his body, so that survived. He went to your realm to be safe, but he's ready to go back. To accomplish that, he has to go through the middle realms of chaos. That are the areas between realms, parting them. It's a dangerous place, where normally only dragons and Minchen travel through. But you have been trained by a dragon, and you, and your heart, are strong enough, to travel through to meet up with him. Please?"  
  
Goku nodded, still not completely understanding.  
  
"I'll make a portal when you are ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Finish your meal and have some sleep first."  
  
He left the room.  
  
Goku slowly was repeating everything in his head. Whatever that chaos was, it could never be worse than that darkness.  
  
Sliver was alread preparing to make a portal. He just couldn't wait.  
  
[just a little more time and I'll see him again!]  
  
Goku was ready after another day.  
  
He had the same big smile (as always) on his face. This challenge was dangerous, but he loved that danger.  
  
Sliver had already started with the preparations. He made the portal on the highest tower of the city. It was a white tower with a small platform.  
  
A golden circel was drawn in the floor, with the symbols around it. One star, the moon, and the sun. In them iddle a golden dragon was drawn.  
  
Around the circle, Sliver had put five coloured bottles, with some kind of steaming liquid in them.  
  
He himself wore a white robe, with a dragon drawn on the back, the same as theo ne inside the circle.  
  
There were three pillars on the platform, there were two chimes on each of them, producing strange, random sounds, making new melodies every moment.  
  
"The time has come. I'll preform the ritual to open the portal. Step back."  
  
Sliver had a golden staff in his hand. He slowly swung it above his head, and started to chant. Slowly, the chimes started to play the same melody as he sung.  
  
He swung the staff faster.  
  
The liquids started to boil. The steam coming from them, five different colours, moved into the form of the circle, and the symbols, the star, moon, sun, and dragon, above the circle.  
  
The dragon, completely made of gas, opened its mouth.  
  
Immediately all the sounds were deforming. The tones of the chimes became heavy, and slow. Slivers voice became a low hissing. Goku wanted to say something, but all the sounds he made were deformed.  
  
The sun rose, and became brighter. The moon moved too. The circeled around the dragon, who became clearer and clearer. It roared. The air became darker and heavier.  
  
It breathed fire. Its eyes became brighter, and were beaming.  
  
The fire formed into a fireball. It imploded. The portal was created.  
  
The portal was like a gap in the air and it reminded him of the gate that Garlic Jr had made.  
  
He stepped through.  
  
The next moment, he was floating in some gray mass, something between clouds and liquid.  
  
He could breath. He could move by making swimming moves.  
  
All the time, the environment didn't change. Like he was swimming in gray rainclouds.  
  
He heard a whisper and hold still.  
  
Colours.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
His voice was blurry here.  
  
Some clouds moved. Coloured clouds.  
  
Something winged slowly floated to him. It made soft whispering sounds, and passed him.  
  
Goku stared at it. There was a pack of these creatures. Their heads had a humanlike form, but there was no mouth, or nose. Their eyes were blurry spots. They werel ike winged ghosts.  
  
Goku decided to continue. These creatures were not a danger.  
  
A dark shaped attracted his attention.  
  
"Anyone here?"  
  
He moved forward.  
  
"Hello? Anyone?"  
  
"Hello! Wait!"  
  
The shadow came closer. Goku smiled.  
  
"The portal is not too far away. We can reach it before the end of the day. Come closer. I can't see you."  
  
"The portal…oh I think Sliver can wait a long time there…the fool."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Something hit his head. A man with white skin, black hair and black armor. He had a long black sword.  
  
"A trap!"  
  
"You got that right! Don't expect to return, ever!"  
  
He swung again. Goku tried to dodge, but he was slow in this environment.  
  
"oooh, Sliver is such a fool, to let his best warrior leave, while he can't even move in this realm!"  
  
He hit goku again. Goku tried ot power up, but he failed.  
  
His movements were too slow to hit the man. He was at least twice as fast as he was.  
  
Another hit. Pain pulled through his body.  
  
"Well, warrior, see now you can't win? If you join our side I let you live!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"As you choose…"  
  
He swung again.  
  
Everythinh became black. The last thing he heard, was a strange scream from the man.  
  
"what the?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. Vegeta the savior!

Sliver yawned.  
  
He still was sitting next to the portal, waiting for Goku and Nefu to come out. Almost a complete day had passed.  
  
He had insisted on staying here.  
  
He was looking forward to see his old friend back, to rejoice, and for new hope and new light.  
  
The portal moved.  
  
Sliver got up fast.  
  
"Nefu? Goku?"  
  
Someone, carrying Goku over his shoulder jumped out.  
  
Sliver narrowed his eyes. What was this?  
  
The man looked at him with onyx eyes. The rest of his face was covered with a black cape.  
  
"Not so smart, to let him travel alone huh? Enemies laid a trap for him there."  
  
No, it wasn ot the same voice as he had heardi n his head. Not Nefu.  
  
"But what about…Nefu?"  
  
"I don't know…but that voice, was not Nefu. It was your enemy, misleading you. I have been..'playing' with that soldier, and he told me that."  
  
"And you…"  
  
"Oh just got there by accident. Got used to the environment."  
  
"How do I know you are not lying?"  
  
"Wait for him to wake up."  
  
"Right. Bring him to the hospital wing. What kinds of wounds does he have?"  
  
"As far as I can tell…he's going to have a giant headache."  
  
He walked down, with Goku in his arms, to the hospital wing.  
  
Sliver followed him later. He was confused, and very saddened.  
  
Now I'm back at the start…Nefu is dead…  
  
Later, he walked into the hospital wing. Goku was laying in a bed, with some bandages around his head.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"He's recovering remarkable fast. He'll be awake in no time."  
  
"Thank you. I'll wait here."  
  
The woman left the room.  
  
Sliver kept thinking. What to do now? Just hope to defeat the darkness without Nefu? That was the only thing he could do. Sit down and wait was no option. Then, at some time, they would be conquered too. And the darkness would get a chance to spread itself to other reals too. He shook his head. Maybe there would be someone who will be able to slay the darkness.  
  
Goku squeezed his eyes and moaned.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked at Sliver.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was a trap..you were lucky, someone saved you..I think."  
  
"A trap?"  
  
"The message was not from Nefu…our enemies made a trap to slay you."  
  
"So…he's not alive?"  
  
"Probabely not."  
  
Goku was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I have never heard much about him. I have heard some of the power of his race…but that's about it…could you tell more please?"  
  
Sliver sighed deep.  
  
"Tell more..oh yes I defenitly can. We were best friends..but where should I get started?  
  
Our fathers were good friends already. Quite a time ago, this elven empire was one of the most powerful ones, although we barely interfered with other folks.  
  
I can not even remember when we met first. As far as I knew, we were always together. His father travelend a lot, but he mostly stayed in the palace of my father.  
  
He was always larger than I was, and always bragging about it. He liked to do all kinds of things that weren't permitted, and he was sometimes very brash. He was quite different from his father. His father was very wise, and calm. He, on the other side, mostly acted before thinking, was brash, could even be rude, and sometimes voilent. Had a good pride, and wanted to be the best.  
  
He would have been a good soldier, men of war. Of course, being brash and acting to quick..that's childhood.  
  
Oh, and he had the nickname spikehead. As you can see, almost all of the elves have flat hair. He did not. It was dark and spicky. Kinda like yours. His eyes were like black stars. Dark, but alive and kicking.  
  
He and his father were the only ones of their race, and his father was a kind of…peacekeeper. Everybody would listen at him."  
  
"You like talking about him huh?"  
  
"Yes…I think so…it reminds me of peaceful times. I quickly stopped being a child. While I was young, my father died and I had to take over the throne. It's hard when you're a boy."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"But I did quite well, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you have kept this place safe for a long time. I'm sure we will succeed getting lands back, when you are in charge."  
  
"Thank you…I wish I had more hope myself. Living here for al ong time and being in charge did me no good I think."  
  
"You should eat more."  
  
"I think you're right…hm..now I remember something. The person who brought you here, told me he knew you, but he didn't tell his name."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I couldn't see his face..he had covered a part with a black cloak, but he had a large forehead, blacl hair I think, and black eyes. He had quite a dark voice."  
  
"Did he call my name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe its vegeta. He matches that description. He always called me Kakarott, my saiyan name."  
  
"I'll check it."  
  
Sliver kept looking, but couldn't find the stranger.  
  
The sound of a blade attracted his attention.  
  
The stranger was in the royal training area, swinging a sword.  
  
"So there you are. I was looking for you."  
  
"You should know where to look for a warrior."  
  
"Well..I found you now."  
  
"Well than…what did he say?"  
  
Sliver was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"He doesn't know you. But on the other side, how can he, when you cover up your face?"  
  
The stranger swung the sword again. He didn't reply.  
  
"Take that cape off."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
Sliver quickly grabbed a sword and pointed that towards him.  
  
"Clear?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Sliver knew he was smiling while he pointed his sword back.  
  
"So you are going for a swordfight?"  
  
"Yes I do. And if win, I won't take it off."  
  
"And Ind if I win, you will take it off."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Sliver smiled. He was very good at sword fighting.  
  
He waitted for the other to make an attack.  
  
That attack didn't come. The other one was waiting too. For a few minutes they were standing there, not moving, just awaiting.  
  
Sliver had been trained for this. Once, he had waited two and an half hour, waiting for the other to make an attack.  
  
He didn't have to wait so long this time.  
  
The other one jumped forward. He leaned forward to defend himself. But at that moment, the stranger jumped backwards. Sliver was out of balance now. Another quick attack from the stranger now. The point of the sword pointed towards Sliver's chest now.  
  
"I won…that was quite a short fight huh?"  
  
Sliver swore under his breath.  
  
"Tsss…well if you want to know my name, it's Vegeta. Ask Kakarott, he'll know me."  
  
Sliver sighed.  
  
At least I know his identity now…  
  
"So…Vegeta….and I'm still curious how you got in the middle realm. You can not just 'get there'."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You can't fool me."  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Tell me when Kakarott is healed. I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Sliver sighed and walked back to the hospital wing.  
  
"It's Vegeta indeed Goku. He can be pretty annoying if you ask me."  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
"You discovered? Oh he is allright, you just have to know him better."  
  
"Guess so…but he's holding something back. I want to know how he got there."  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Allright…I'm going to my own room to think things over."  
  
Sliver walked back to his room. He tried to eat some bread, but he still wasn't hungry.  
  
He sighed a few times again while he crumbeled the bread with his fingers.  
  
"You aren't going to eat much if you keep going like that."  
  
"What??"  
  
He saw vegeta leaning against the wall.  
  
"How the hell did you get in? I didn't hear you! The door is locked!"  
  
"Who said I went through your door."  
  
"Are you a mage or something??"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sliver got angry. Everything that had happened the last days, all the emotions, were gathering in his stomach, making him even angrier.  
  
"GET.OUT!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"NOW NOW NOW!!!!"  
  
Sliver pounded with his fists on Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta didn't even move.  
  
"Just…get…out.."  
  
Sliver fainted.  
  
Vegeta picked him up and brought him to the hospital wing.  
  
Sliver woke up, one day later. He felt very dizzy.  
  
Goku was laying in the bed next to him.  
  
"Hello. Woke up?"  
  
Sliver nodded.  
  
"You have been sleeping for a long time. I think you needed it."  
  
"Ow man…I've been freaking out…I'm hungry…"  
  
"There's some food next to your bed."  
  
Sliver looked. Some bread and meat. He ate, slowly.  
  
"Vegeta is thinking about getting more people here."  
  
"Shen Long also had proposed that. But they have to go through the middle realm. The portal is still open, but I can't let you go through again."  
  
"Maybe vegeta can. He seems to know that place."  
  
"Yes…it's an option."  
  
"You don't trust him, huh?"  
  
"I don't really have a reason to do that…but I'll ask him."  
  
Vgeta walked through the door.  
  
"Speaking of the devil…"  
  
"I know when to make my entrance. Yes, I want to get those souls. I'm going now to get them. Bye."  
  
He walked out again.  
  
"He has been listening to us?!"  
  
Goku grinned.  
  
"I guess. Do you know why he is wearing that cape for his face?"  
  
"Don't know. I hope you did."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sliver shook his head and continued eating. 


	6. gathering the souls

Vegeta jumped through the portal.  
  
"Geez why can't he move in here. Just a little training, that's all."  
  
He made swimming moves, and moved quickly to the other side.  
  
He jumped out on the other side, and looked around in his house.  
  
A circle drawn on the ground, and a portal above it. Just as he had left it. He concidered to close it and re opening later, but he decided it wouldn't be nessecary.  
  
The dragonballs…  
  
He had to gather them first, to get the souls with him.  
  
He wished he had a scanner for those things, but since he hadn't, he had to do it with his senses.  
  
He walked outside and concentrated. The closest one was south, he guessed about 50 miles. He started to run.  
  
He looked around. In the middle of a wood. Tricky. He concentrated deeper. That thing really had to be closed. He squeezed his eyes. Damn that thing was practically…on the same spot?  
  
He started to dig.  
  
That thing had been buried here under the leaves, right beneath his feet!  
  
The one star dragon ball. A good one to start with.  
  
The next one was to the east…300 miles. He decided to fly now, but to keep low. He still wanted to stay unnoticed here.  
  
He landed near a village. One of villagers must have found it. He walked in. The dragonball was in a small hut. An old woman was sitting in front of it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello stranger?"  
  
"Do you have an orange ball with red stars on it?"  
  
"Yes, I do…that thing must be popular, a short while ago two others asked for it too."  
  
"Huh? What did you say to them?"  
  
"They could have it if they brought me some herbs, from the mountains over there. I'm too old to get them myself, bur I need them."  
  
Vegeta cursed softly. Other people looking for the dragonballs. Just what he needed.  
  
"What kind of herbs do you need?"  
  
"You're a rival?…The ones with yellow flowed, and the ones with black leaves."  
  
Vegeta ran away. Maybe he still could be first.  
  
The mountains were easy to reach, but the herbs, that was more difficult. The the yellow flowers grew everywhere, but he couldn't find anything with black leaves.  
  
He heard footsteps, and hid himself in some bushes.  
  
"Have you found any black leave yet?"  
  
"No…that task was a little more difficult than I thought."  
  
"I agree…hey my scanner is beeping….there's another dragonball close!"  
  
"Let me see! It's close indeed."  
  
"It must be in those bushes."  
  
Vegeta growled softly.  
  
Just what I needed.  
  
He did the only thing he could to. He rolled the ball away, out the bushes.  
  
"Hey there it is!"  
  
"Great this is going fast."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his temples.  
  
I'd better let them collect the dragonballs for me…I can steal them after that. He sighed and waited for the two to go away.  
  
It's more safe anyway…  
  
He yawned, and decided to take a little nap.  
  
When he awoke, he discovered he had been sleeping for a longer time. It was completely dark.  
  
The dragonballs!  
  
He could still sense them. Six at one spot. Probabely in capsule corp. The seventh was quite far away, about 700 miles. He sighed deep.  
  
I can get that one, and than get the other six…it must be midnight now, the rest is sleeping. Their Ki's are low.  
  
Vegeta decided to fly, but to keep it asl ow as possible. This wouldn't take longer than a few hours.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That last dragonball is moving! Moving fast!….coming this way."  
  
Goku Jr sat upright.  
  
"Really? Yes, I can feel it."  
  
"See, I told ya. Somebody else asked the old woman after the dragonball…I wonder who it would be…"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta looked at the seven star dragonball. It had just been laying on the bottom of a small lake. He wondered why they didn't get this one before going to home. He shrugged his shoulders. No need for wondering. He was getting close. He only had to find a way to get inside capsule corp. That could be more difficult. In his time, it had been very well protected, and he supposed it still was. Breaking in by force and steal them quickly? No, he wouldn't even get enough time to make his wish. There had to be a way to sneak in…  
  
He landed quite near capsule corp. It hadn't changed much in time. It still looked the same.  
  
*whispering* "A look, someone is walking to this place."  
  
"Let me have a look!"  
  
"Ssssht…I can't see his face, but he looks pretty muscular. A warrior…"  
  
Vegeta stopped. He heard something. Whispers.  
  
"Hey he stopped."  
  
"Ssshhtt..not so loud…"  
  
Yes now he was sure. Someone was here.  
  
"He has the dragonball…look at the scanner."  
  
"I see…Let's go for the shock effect?"  
  
"Right…I got the lamp..let's do it."  
  
Vegeta was still listening when a giant flash of light was blinding him for a second. Two yells came forward, to him.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!"  
  
He jumped away.  
  
What the hell is that?  
  
He got his sight back.  
  
Two young adults, or old teenagers (he couldn't tell) were running to him.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
He ran away. Those two were still following him.  
  
Wait a sec. Why am I running away ?  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"yes WHAT!"  
  
The two stopped.  
  
"Oh geez, you look like an exact copy of your great great grandfather!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vegeta jr flashed with the lamp in his face.  
  
"Ouch nock that off!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped  
  
"Right…and that's why I hid myself…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Wait, this is more a time for the little trick I have learned from the ex- baldie…  
  
He placed his handso n his fore head.  
  
Solar flare!  
  
"AUCH!"  
  
And they were so stupid to forget to close the door.  
  
He rushed inside and grabbed the dragon balls.  
  
Stupids…  
  
He flew away.  
  
"Ow man…we should have this one coming…"  
  
"Hey thatvoice..and that power level?"  
  
"Huh? …..naaaa…"  
  
Vegeta flew until he was far enough. This would at least buy him enough time to make the wish.  
  
He put the balls together and spoke the password.  
  
Shen Long appeared, joined by the complete lightning and dark sky show.  
  
He wasn't even impressed.  
  
"Ok Shen Long quit the 'you awoke me from my slumber' speech, I'm ready to make my wish."  
  
Shen long raised one eyebrow.  
  
"As you desire."  
  
"Can you put me in heaven for…about two hours? Without dying of course…and I'm planning to take some extra souls back."  
  
"I can't rev.."  
  
"No just get the souls back. I don't ask for revival."  
  
"I think I can do that. But it's not according the rules of after life."  
  
"I take the responsebility."  
  
"Very well…"  
  
Vegeta inhaled deeply when he felt he was being transported. The next moment he was standing in the middle of heaven.  
  
So far, so good. Now where the hell would they be?  
  
He tapped a blue skinned man with a horn on his head on his back.  
  
"Could you tell me if there's anyone of the Z-fighters here?"  
  
"Huh? There are billions of souls here! How should I know?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Vegeta tried to locate their Ki's.  
  
Someone pushed his back, making him almost fall.  
  
"Hey can you watc…"  
  
He looked into the face of his own son.  
  
"Sorry…tapped a little too hard…You have been away really long! How are you?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't have much time actually. I'm here to gather some souls. No time for explanation."  
  
Trunks looked a little dissapointed. That was not exactly like he had imagined it.  
  
"Whatever you say. Who do you need?"  
  
"The whole Z-gang."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
It didn't take long before everyone was gathered. Vegeta was leaning against a tree. Bulma, Chi-chi and Bra also came. Vegeta stared at Bulma. It had been very long since he had seen her for the last time. Maybe he could take her with him also.  
  
Before he could even say something to her, Chi-chi ran to him.  
  
"Where is Goku! What is he doing?"  
  
Vegeta stepped back.  
  
"He is in the other realm. Helping to get those lands out of the darkness."  
  
"It is unbelievable! I thought he was finally going ot be back after that training, but nooo, there's another quest, like always! Take me to him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well…that's why I came here actually..to get some people to the other realm. But I don't have much time, and I have a few other things to do here. I'll explain later. Just wait here, you'll get transported to earth in about one hour and a half."  
  
He already walked away for his other business. Bulma came after him.  
  
"Can I come too…I haven't seen you in such a long time…where were you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded  
  
"Of course… but I'll explain myself later. I have only little time here. Just wait with the rest."  
  
"Why are you wearing this cape before your face?"  
  
"That's quite…a long story….no time now."  
  
"Allright…I'll see you soon I guess…"  
  
"Yes you will…I have to go now."  
  
He ran away, for his other business.  
  
Bulma went back to the rest.  
  
"I'm wondering where he stayed all that time. He wasn't in the after life."  
  
"Alive?" Trunks replied.  
  
"For so long?"  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
"Don't know…I have missed him."  
  
"I'm just wondering what he's up to now." Piccolo said.  
  
Krilin nodded. "He saidd something about another realm. Did he mean a planet with that? On the other side…It's hard to imagine Shen Long just lives on a common planet. Maybe he means the place where Shen Long lives?"  
  
"No other option but wait. We'll see."  
  
"Eh….do I just imagine things or are we fading?"  
  
"What?…Hey you're right!"  
  
Everybody was becoming transparent, fading away. 


	7. getting back to the other realm-mystery ...

The next moment they were floating, as spirits, right before Shen Long.  
  
Vegeta looked at the group of spirits floating before him. They were not recognizable anymore, only floating shadows, barely visible.  
  
"Follow me…"  
  
Some shades tried to talk, but they barely could make a sound.  
  
Vegeta lead them to his house. The portal was still open.  
  
"We're going through this. Don't float off, don't get lost. In this between- realm, souls are born before they travel to one of the realms. If you get lost, you'll slowly forget everything, and become like unborn souls."  
  
He jumped through. All shades followed him.  
  
Bulma looked around her. She could see her own body, but the others were only shades. When they had entered that portal, the shades became more visible, but not revealing the real appearance of the person. She counted the shapes. There were more shapes than the number of persons in the Z- gang. Did Vegeta get more persons from the after life?  
  
Vegeta gestured them to stop. Another group of shades was floating, their way.  
  
"They are unborn souls. Just let them pass. They don't do anything."  
  
Bulma looked the the group of shades passing. It was strange, to think she must have been here, before her birth. She wondered where they would go to.  
  
The soft whispers of the passing shades, may be like soft sound to living ears, but for the shades with Vegeta, it was a strange kind of music. It had no melody, no rhythm, but it was almost hypnotizing. One shade of vegeta's group slowly strarted to drift towards the other group.  
  
"Stay here!"  
  
It didn't listen.  
  
Two other shades wrapped themselves around the first one, making it stop. It made crying sounds. The other group stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh great…make it stop whining!"  
  
The crying stopped.  
  
The shades floated there for a minute, as if they were awaiting something, before turning back and continuing their ways.  
  
Vegeta gestured to go on.  
  
Everybody followed.  
  
A gap  
  
Light  
  
Vegeta stopped.  
  
"Get out here, one by one. You'll get your bodies back. It's because you're entering a new realm. That's how it works. But wait first, a spell must be casted, otherwise you will get a new body, but through rebirth. And that's taking too long."  
  
He moved to one of the shades and whispered something, before stepping out.  
  
It was night here. Time to drag Sliver out his bed.  
  
He quickly ran down, into the castle.  
  
"SLIVER!"  
  
Sliver almost rolled out his bed. Vegeta was standing next to him.  
  
"What now!! Have you ever heard of knocking on the door?"  
  
"Sorry but a bunch of souls are waiting."  
  
"Allright…a second please."  
  
He pulled the cloak around him. No time to change clothes now.  
  
When he pushed the door, he noticed he had closed it. He opened it with his key.  
  
Wait a sec…how did he get inside?  
  
He looked over his shoulder, to Vegeta.  
  
Ally or not, this guy is giving me the creeps…I must find out more about him.  
  
He walked to the portal, stil open.  
  
"Just tell me when they are all there, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just nodded in reply.  
  
Sliver stretched his hands.  
  
'Source of life, source of beings, I ask of thee; relase the soul awaiting. Let it live here, be here,in mortal flesh.'  
  
The portal brightened, until it was as bright as the moon, glowing gently. Somebody stepped out.  
  
Gohan was looking at himself. He looked like he was twenty!  
  
"Welcome into this realm. Please step back, I'm casting this spell for every soul Vegeta brought with him."  
  
Gohan did.  
  
Sliver repeated the spell.  
  
Sombody else got out.  
  
A man with a white skin, whitel ong hair in a pony tail, a cat like skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore white/blue arabian like clothes.  
  
Gohan looked surprised.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Siglac. I'm from the planet Penta Lee."  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta, questioning.  
  
"I did get him here, along with some other you don't know."  
  
The next was a lightblue skinned man, wearing a long dark green cloak. His hair was black. He didn't say anything, just examined Gohan and Siglac with his gaze.  
  
"That's Bedulfen…he doesn't like to talk."  
  
"How do you know these people Vegeta?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Siglac?" he whispered to the white man. "Do you know him?"  
  
"In fact, I don't recognize him. But he came to me, knew a lot about me, and said there was a world in need. So I volunteered."  
  
"Weird. I hope he'll explain soon."  
  
Siglac looked interested at Sliver.  
  
"He is a good caster. An excellent energy."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Look at him. Sombody without the good energy or without enough experience couldn't do this."  
  
Krillin joined the conversation.  
  
"I guess a lot of people have to come out. I have counted those shades…ah just as I thought, Vegeta got more people."  
  
Bedulfen spoke, slowly, with a dark voice.  
  
"Of course…I heard it would be quite an expedition…for that, you need more skills than fighting alone. Isn't that man over there a proof? Can any one of you do that?"  
  
Goan and Krillin shook their heads. Siglac nodded slightly.  
  
"Not yet, but if you'd give me time…and if I have the sources…I can learn it."  
  
"Oh, you're a spell caster?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Hm…your kind is rare…at least…in the realm where we came from."  
  
"So, what kind of skill do you have to contribute?"  
  
"My knowledge, and brain. I do remember things very well. Everything I hear, see smell or feel. It may seem unimportant, but try to remeber yourself, if I would let you read a book, once, how much would you remember? Snd how much do you remember after a year?"  
  
"Right, I think I got the drift."  
  
"Hey Krillin! You are bald again!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Krillin touched his head.  
  
"You're right! How?"  
  
Bedulfen touched Krilin's head and looekd at him.  
  
"It appears to me that we are all about twenty, young adults."  
  
"Now you mention it….we got a new body."  
  
"Oh great…means my mom is twenty too…it will be odd."  
  
"What to think of pan? She went too! Three generations of the same age…hmm, interesting."  
  
Krillin grinned.  
  
Bedulfen looked at the other people who came out.  
  
"I think we are almost complete…"  
  
Krillin counted them.  
  
"Another four."  
  
Sliver casted the spell three more times. Vegeta gestured him that was all.  
  
"Vegeta!" Krillin cried. "There is one more! I counted them!"  
  
"You must have been counting wrong, because that is all!"  
  
"Allright, allright…"  
  
Vegeta turned back to Sliver.  
  
"Don't close the portal yet. Iwouldn't be surprised if certain people want to get back after a while."  
  
Sliver nodded at him, silent.  
  
"But not too long. I don't think that would be safe."  
  
"As you wish…"  
  
Vegeta walked down, to the castle.  
  
Sliver gestured everbody to follow him.  
  
"Come down. The servants will show you your rooms. It's quite late here, most people are sleeping. I suggest you do the same for a few hours. I think I'd better explain everything during breakfast."  
  
"Wait Vegeta would…" Bulma looked around her. "He's gone…?"  
  
Sliver shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You'd better be patient madam. I have no idea where he is now."  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, and waiting for Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the shadows of the bushes, in the palace garden. He watched everybody walkig down from the tower, and getting inside the castle. He got up.  
  
"Finally. I thought they'd never leave."  
  
He walked up the stairs, back to the top of the tower.  
  
'Source of life, source of beings, I ask of thee; relase the soul awaiting. Let it live here, be here,in mortal flesh.'  
  
The portal brightened again. Sombody else stepped out.  
  
"Here, put this cloak on. There a small back door, left of this tower. You can leave this city through that one. Don't let anybody notice you. I'll give a sign after my speech. Than it's time to show yourself."  
  
The person nodded.  
  
"Go now. There is something outside too…you'll be surprised when you'll see what I've gathered already. It should be enough. You can try to take some rest too…It will take a few hours before it's so far."  
  
The person nodded and left.  
  
Vegeta stretched himself and yawned.  
  
"It'd better take my own advice too…"  
  
He went back to the castle to sleep. He could become busy tomorrow. 


	8. ATTACK!

Everybody gathered in the dininghall for breakfast, and explanation.  
  
Sliver was sitting on the head of the table, Goku was sitting next to him. Vegeta was sitting on the other end.  
  
Most people had started their breakfast, but were looking at vegeta too, waiting for explanation.  
  
He took his time, didn't eat, he was still wearing the cape in front of his lower face, and waited until everybody was there.  
  
He stood up. Everybody was silent and looked at him.  
  
"I promised an explanation, and now, I will give it. Now.  
  
As you may have heard, or noticed, this world is almost swallowed by the darkness. We do not know its source. This is the last place of light. Well- defended, but once, it will fall if nothing is done.  
  
You are here…for help. Magic, wisdom, strength, it's all here, sitting around this table. I must warn you, however. This is another realm. Things here don't have to be like you are used too. Your powers may have changed. Beware for that."  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sliver stood up.  
  
"I must say, you have given a good summary of this situation. But how, do you know this? I didn't explain it to you. And you somehow got into the middle realm and you know how to move there. And last, you are never showing your face. Is something wrong with it? If its scarred, or wounded, deformed in any way, you could still show me. I've seen such a lot of things, I don't think you could surprise me with that. But I want to see your face!"  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"I just wonder…very well."  
  
He slowly removed his cape.  
  
Sliver looked at him. He didn't know if he had to be dissapointed, or not. He had a normal face.  
  
"And an explanation?"  
  
"Yes…first of all…there is one more little surprise. There was one more person in the middle realm, but I got him out later."  
  
"Wait, you mean you can control magic?!"  
  
"…Some. But let me finish first. That someone is almost dying to see you all…he has been waiting for this a long time… Than…you'll understand. Allow me…to let my surprise come out."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Sliver was curious. Someone who wanted to see them? Than he had to know them. He couldn't help thinking about Nefu again.  
  
Vegeta took a little flute and blew on it. A very high tone came from it.  
  
Everybody looked around.  
  
"Well, Vegeta? Where is it?"  
  
He gestured them to go outside.  
  
"Look at the castle walls."  
  
Everybody followed him to look.  
  
He blew on his flute again. Something rumbeled.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
Some soldiers screamed from the walls.  
  
Sliver screamed. Vegeta had his arm around him, and a knive on his neck.  
  
"So, little elven king, it's easy to get in here, huh? I expected something better, but I think you allowed yourself to be blinded by foolish dreams."  
  
"What…who are you?"  
  
"Good question. Let's make it a riddle…does 'spy, assasin and watcher' seem familiar?"  
  
"Spigore."  
  
"Good, very good."  
  
Vegeta's face changed. His skin was pale, and his eyes were completely red. He had wide cheekbones, and a small chin. His had messy, long, dark blue hair.  
  
"Long time no seen, elven king. I must say that your father did a lot more fighting before he died. But he was no match for my back stabbing."  
  
Goku immediately noticed when Vegeta/Spigore grabbed Sliver. He ran to him, for help. But someone blocked his way.  
  
He was fully covered with a dark grey armor. Goku couldn't see anything of his appearance.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
Goku couldn't even continue his run.  
  
"First…you have to pass me."  
  
Goku kicked, trying ot get through quickly.  
  
The person grabbed his leg and smashed him down. Goku rubbed his ankle.  
  
"That hurt…"  
  
"You will not pass me!"  
  
Goku got up.  
  
Spigore smiled.  
  
"See, he will not get past."  
  
Sliver grinned back.  
  
"Already forgot the people you brought with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Spigore looked at Gohan, who was about to attack the armored man.  
  
He instantly froze.  
  
"They are…quite weak when I start casting my spells, huh?"  
  
He snapped his fingers. Several creatures appeared form the trees. Snakemen. They started to attack everbody around them with spears.  
  
He looked at Goku now.  
  
"Time for 'fun'."  
  
While Goku prepared for another attack Spigore looked at him. He grinned ,reavealing many sharp teeth. His eyes became black. Goku felt something tickling his leg and looked down. A few bugs crawled out his boots.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
A scorpion feel from his hair. That seemed an openeningcall for numerous other insects, spiders, and snakes to walk and crawl from other places, even out his mouth. Goku screamed, while a snake crawled out his mouth. Goku tried to ghet them off him, but for every creature he removed, two toher seemd to come in place. Goku grabbed his hairs to remove the spiders there, but noticed it felt weird. Strnge hissing. His hair was turning into snakes. He screamed again and lost his balance.  
  
Spigore laughed out loud when Goku fell on the ground, trying to grab something invisible.  
  
"Oh my, he has a strong imagination…I do I have?"  
  
Several bowmen came to defend the castle against the snakemen. A few were killed, but the other snakemen started to throw spears at the archers.  
  
Gohan still tried to move, when he suddenly broke free from the paralyzation. Syglac nodded at him.  
  
"Go boy!"  
  
Spigore looked at the fight before him, without interfering. The armored man had joined the fight, now Goku was harmless.  
  
Gohan took a spear from a dead snake man and attacked the other snakesoldiers. Syglac folded his hands and concentrated to cast another spell. Several elven mages appeared, and started casting. Several lifgtningbolts filled the air, strinking down other snake soldiers. The armored man however didn't seem to be harmed. Every fireblast and lightningbold seemd to reflect on his platemail, and also spears were harmless.  
  
Bedulfen was hiding himself. Syglac was quite close to him now.  
  
"Pssst! Come here! Here you can try to cast a spell at that guy holding Sliver, withot he'll notice you!"  
  
"But Sliver…"  
  
"If he doesn't notice you how should he harm Sliver?"  
  
Syglac nodded and folded his hands again.  
  
Bedulfen crawled out his hiding place, and waved to Gohan.  
  
Gohan was just fighting another snakeman with his spear, when he saw Bedulfen waving at him. He quickly pushed the snakeman back and ran.  
  
"What is it? Other danger?"  
  
"Try to distract Spigore. Syglac is trying to cast a spell on him, but Spigore mustn't notice him!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
He jumped in front of Spigore.  
  
"Let the king go! You'll be sorry for that heartless attack!"  
  
"Oh well, seems you go for another shot. I have enjoyed your fight with the snake men, so I let you choose your curse. The same as your father * he pointed at Goku, who was trying to get imaginary scorpions out his mouth, * or just be frozen again, or….blindness?"  
  
"Don't think you can beat us."  
  
"Who says I was thinking that? I AM winning, not just thinking I can."  
  
Syglac casted a fireball. Spigore stretched the arm with the knive. The fireball imploded.  
  
"Tsss, some people are so rude to interfere…now where were we? Oh yes, a fitting curse. Have you made a choice?"  
  
Gohan gasped. Spigore grinned.  
  
"So silent? What were you expecting to happen?"  
  
He looked at Gohan, with eyes darker than night. Gohan yelled and fell backward.  
  
"Show me warrior! How well can you fight without your sight!"  
  
Syglac quickly ran away, blasting another snakeman with a fire blast.  
  
Spigore yawned.  
  
"This thing is getting boring….Don't struggle, king! It may be your death if you do so!"  
  
He stretched his hand with the knive.  
  
"Darkness beyond earth and time, listen to my command. Let the fools standing here be destroyed!"  
  
A black wave emitted from the knive.  
  
Everybody saw it and tried to get away. The wave splitted up, forming several beams. They hit. Sixteen screams, sixteen persons spitting their souls out.  
  
A few seconds of silence followed.  
  
Everybody looked at the dead snakesmen on the ground and wondered why Spigore had killed his own servants. Goku and gohan snapped out their curse.  
  
"FOOLS! Don't you see that I am the one in control? The stongest clerics and mages who could have threatened me, are sealed away, the strongest one alive is in my arms now, and the strongest ones that ever existed, are dead! No one will escape the darkness now! All will be completed now, when I take over this village!"  
  
He stretched his arm again.  
  
"Surrender or die."  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Goku, who had recovered ran to Spigore, ready to attack.  
  
"Darkness who flows through me give me the power to cast MENTAL BLAST!"  
  
Goku grabbed his head and gasped.  
  
"And that was supposed to be the best warrior? What a shame."  
  
"What…are….you…"  
  
"Spy...assassin...Spigore. And one of the strongest black mages."   
  
"You are more like a monster"  
  
"Tsss…I prefer my own name. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Spigore laughed.  
  
"Now…it is time for the final act."  
  
He stretched his arm again.  
  
"Darkness beyond earth and time, listen to my command. Let the fools standing here be destroyed!"  
  
People started to run. Spigore laughed.  
  
"No where to go! Run, run fools! Flee to the forests and let the darkness consume your souls! Cowards!"  
  
Suddenly, another wave met the dark wave. They imploded, and the black wave was canceled out.  
  
Spigore raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The other wave continued its way, to Spigore.  
  
"Crap! That thing is for real!"  
  
He dropped Sliver and jumped.  
  
Sliver quickly got up and ran away. He hold stil and looked at Spigore.  
  
"Now…its time for you to go…"  
  
Spigore looked at Sliver, his face filled with hate.  
  
"You'd be wrong, thinking it would be over now, king."  
  
He made a gesture to the armored man, and jumped over the castle walls, running away. The armored man did the same, and followed him.  
  
Sliver walked to Goku and put his hand on his forehead. Goku opened his eyes.  
  
"That was heavy…"  
  
"Are you allright?"  
  
"Now I am…what was all that…Spigore…"  
  
"Vegeta was Spigore."  
  
"I saw…but I still can't believe it…you seem to know Spigore?"  
  
"Yes, I know him too well. He serves darkness, as a spy, assassin, and as black mage. He was one of the first ones who served the darkness that flowed over our lands.  
  
He is very old, nobody knows how old. Also hos orgin is unknown. Some people say he is mixture of a snake and man. Others say he is a half dragon. Nobody knows…but he is strong, sneaky…and smart. I don't like to admit it, but mostly he uses his brains well. Only when he is really toying with his victims for his own fun, his attention can weaver. He was a part of the ambush, when my father was killed too."  
  
"But how…in our realm. Why?"  
  
"I know only a little of his thinking and reasons. Maybe he was after Nefu, afraid he would escape to another realm. He might have wanted to kill you all before you could help me."  
  
"Whatever he did, he managed to discourage us all already."  
  
Goku looked at Bulma, who was sitting on his knees, and crying. Sliver sighed again.  
  
"I want to know wo casted the counter attack. It must have been a strong mage or cleric, maybe stronger than the other mages living here."  
  
He looked at Trunks. Trunks was lying on the ground, heavily panting.  
  
Sliver walked to him.  
  
"You casted it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know…there was an anger inside me, it was burning! Half of your life seems like a lie, and than, everything here destroyed, my friends…I couldn't take that. What was it? What did I do?"  
  
"A strong spell…a counter attack. I think you can be a great mage when trained properly. But I think this exact moment is not the right time."  
  
He looked around him.  
  
"I think we need o gather and talk…" 


	9. training

Half an hour later Sliver looked around him, everyone was sitting around the table again. He couldn't believe that one hour ago they had been eating and talking here, peaceful, and unknowing of the danger that had joined them here. Bulma was still crying, her daughter too. Their friends tried to comfort them. What did he have to say? What did they have to do? The danger was very near, they had to act quick now, but they first had to be trained, to resist magic…He rubbed his temples. This was getting him a severe headache.  
  
"I don't exactly know why Spigore got you here. Probabely to eliminate all persons who could be a danger to him. I know this was discouraging already, but we must not give up already, or he'll win. I think we'd start our campaign in a week. The coming week there is training, for magic resistance, so that you won't fall for every curse. I think we should…rest for this day."  
  
He stopped talking and looked again.  
  
"If anyone is looking for me, I'm in my room. Trunks, come with me, we have to talk."  
  
Trunks looked surprised, but followed him.  
  
Sliver closed the door of his room and looked at Trunks.  
  
He seemd to be nervous. Of course, after everything that happened.  
  
"What you casted was the wave of brightness. That's quite odd…."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a white magic's spell. However, if Spigore is your father, black magic would have been more logical. However, you seem to be a natural white magic spell caster. I don't exactly know how it is possible…but now it is not the time to think about it. I'm going to use this week to train you. I can teach you how to use your abilities properly. It can be quite important, for the whole group."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Allright….I will train. Just tell me where to start." "I see you are well- motivated….Take this book and read it first. It's a short one, so you can read it in one day."  
  
"Well motivated? Hell I am! There is one thing worse than loosing your family, and that's the fact you never really had it!"  
  
"Calm down. Try to get some peace in your mind."  
  
"I'm going to read this…and than I'm going to knock some trees apart to get rid of some anger. See you later."  
  
Trunks walked away.  
  
Sliver sat down for meditation. He needed to purify his mind before the campaign. He would not let his soul be lead by false hopes, and hidden faces.  
  
He woke up the next morning, still in his meditation position, when someone knocked on his door.  
  
Damn I must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Trunks opened the door.  
  
"You have been in your room all the time."  
  
"I fell asleep while I was meditating…how are the others doing?"  
  
"My mother is still completely broken….the others..they are training. The mages here are helping the other increasing their resistance. Fighters are getting used to the new conditions…I think they are doing well."  
  
"I'm sorry for your mother…She can go back if she wants, I don't want to involve people when it's not nessecary."  
  
"I'll talk with her about that later….i read the book by the way."  
  
"Very well. Did you understand it?"  
  
"Not very much."  
  
"I expected that. Sit down here, on the pillows on the ground."  
  
Trunks did so. Sliver sat down before him.  
  
"Let's start with the beginning. The kinds of magic.  
  
When you begin to study the first spells, and the small attacks, they will be the same for every kind of magic. For such a little magic it doesn't matter where you draw your energy from. Examples are very small healing spells, magic arrow and fire bolt. These spells can easily be canceled by mages too, they are merely useful for traveling, and surviving, not for a real battle.  
  
But, when apprentices control these kind of magic, they can choose a way to follow. These ways are light, dark, soulless, and soul magic. Soulless draws its energy from dead things, like earth and stone. Soul magic draws its energy from living things, their life enegies. Dark magic draws its energy from the undead, agony, hate and night. There is a specific way in it too, that's necromancy, but that's also related to alchemy. The magic of light draws its energy from positive things, the sun, hope…when these lands are destroyed, white magic wil disappear also. I will teach you in the ways of white magic. It will also include meditation to purify your soul. I think we should start with that part. You are in the right position already."  
  
Sliver put his hand on Trunks' forehead.  
  
"Let your soul be calm, and be a part of the sun, source of life. See light, only light…..Concentrate on your inner sides, and explore them. Let the impurities and flaws fade away…let your soul be pure…..repeat what I'm saying….."  
  
Trunks repeated the mantra with Sliver. Trunks felt like he was floating, Everything became bright before his closed eyelids. He smiled a faint smile.  
  
Sliver looked at Trunks. He was still amazed by the great power he was carrying. The meditiation seemed to calm his mind, revealing more of the power. Slived smiled and closed his eyes too. Trunks even posessed much positive energy. It would be great when he learned to use that. He had only known a few who had enough and could handle it, to help others. Too bad he wasn't one of them. Maybe Trunks ever could…it would be important to keep up the moral when traveling through the dark….he opened his eyes. Trunks was still smiling. He was glowing very softly. Sliver narrowed his eyes. It was real…the power…He could do nothing but gasp and look.  
  
"Sliver…do you…feel it too?"  
  
Sliver didn't reply. Trunks floated off the ground a little bit. The glow became intenser. Trunks opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but made no sound. He opened his eyes. Sliver couldn't even look in Trunks' eyes anymore, they were too bright.  
  
Than, Trunks closed his eyes, the brightness disappeared, and he dropped back to the ground.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks couldn't even sit upright and was heavily panting.  
  
Sliver patted his back.  
  
"Your power far exceeds mine, I can teach you what I know, but not all you would be able to do."Maybe someone else…"  
  
Trunks looked at him.  
  
"One of your mages?"  
  
"No, none of them…I have known great mages and priests, one of them even taught me in the ways of white magic….but I have no knowledge of their whereabouts. Maybe they are all dead."  
  
"Maybe I can learn those things in another way."  
  
"There are books…but it will take time already to teach you the basics. We can be concerned later with those other abilities."  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
"And you know…somehow things look better to me."  
  
"To me too Trunks. We will survive."  
  
"Ok, Gohan, ready?"  
  
Gohan nodded. He had a shield in one hand, and a sword in the other. Syglac started to cast a spell on him.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
A fireblast was coming Gohan's way. Gohan tried to block it with his shield. It melted in his hands.  
  
"AUCH! Au, au! Hot !"   
  
Gohan dropped the shield and blew his hands.  
  
Syglac couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Gohan, a spell is not like a sword! You can't defelct it with a shield. You must deflect it with your will!"  
  
"Yeah right…my hands are burned."  
  
Syglac held Gohan's hands. A faint glow surrounded it, and the burn wounds were gone.  
  
"let's go back to practice."  
  
"Right…let's go for another try."  
  
Syglac formed another fireball in his hands.  
  
"Go!"  
  
He launched it.  
  
Gohan concentrated, but snapped out it when a fireball hit him.  
  
"AUCH! Au, au! Hot !"   
  
Syglac was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe the shield was a better option after all…wait, I'll heal you."  
  
In the meanwhile Bedulfen was reading a book, like some others of his kind.  
  
He stopped when an arrow hit the wall, just a few centimeters above his head.  
  
"You should train your resistances! You'll get more chances to survive like that."  
  
Bedulfen looked at the woman who had shot that arrow. Not an elf…he had seen her before.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing?"  
  
Gohan looked at Chi-chi, amazed.  
  
"What? The people here are training me using this *showing bow * Do you thing I'll let you, Goku and Goten wander off for adventures without me AGAIN?"  
  
"Eh…don't you think it will be too dangerous?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gohan saw his mothers burning eyes and knew he'd better not say anything back.  
  
Syglac and Bedulfen were trying not to laugh again.  
  
"I think I'm already going to die here laughing!" Syglac whispered to Bedulfen.  
  
Trunks was almost sleeping that night when someone tapped his head.  
  
"What…who…who is there?"  
  
"It's Bra."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his sister.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"I still have to go to my bed. A priest said I had some magic powers too. White magic. I don't know if it's as much as you have, I think not, but …do you still have that book you were reading? And what did you do during your lesson?"  
  
"The book…yes I still have it, you can borrow it for a day…I meditated. How is mom doing? I saw you talking with her when I left Sliv's room."  
  
"Mom is still broken, but determined to go with us. I think she wants revenge. She doesn't have fighting skills of course, but she wants to help with the technical stuff like repairing things, or making weapons. I try to convince her to go back, but she really wants to go!"  
  
"I can understand her, but it is way too dangerous."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"I heard you two talking about your mother?"  
  
"Yes, she is determined to go with us. Revenge, I think."  
  
"Same goes for my mother. She doesn't want to let us go without her, espacially my dad, so she is learning to handle a bow now."  
  
"She's aiming well?"  
  
"She's quite good, I have to admit…but I already knew *smiling and thinking about she threw his teacher out the window once. *  
  
"Uhm…sorry but can I go back to sleep now? You are both in my bedroom, you know."  
  
Bra giggles.  
  
"Right, I'll go. Ow wait, the book."  
  
Trunks gives it to her.  
  
"I have to go too…trying not to dream about how many times I got burned today, and see videl. She trained with mom today."  
  
"So she did come with you? Suubi decided not to come with me…she isn't a fighter, but a scientist, so I can understand…but she must have been thinking this wouldn't take too long."  
  
"Isn't there a way we can send a message to the other realm?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "Not as far as I know, however I want to send a message to Dable. He didn't want to come too."  
  
"I'll ask Sliver tomorrow. Now, I am going to sleep."  
  
Bra and Gohan nodded at him and left his room.  
  
Sliver looked at the rising sun and prayed.  
  
He wondered where they had to go to first…the darkness was everywhere, but where to start. Maybe they should clear the path to Shen Long first. It was not too far away and there they could recover too.  
  
Suddenly, he also realized the remains of nefu were on their way too. He had to be buried.  
  
Somebody knocked on his door. He woke up from his thoughts.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A small, tanned man with long black hair came in.  
  
"The purple haired boy…Trunks…you are teaching him right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I test him for other powers today? And his sister too by the way."  
  
"To find out if they have any dark magic right?"  
  
"Yes sir. If they got a little of that, they almost have too, with their father, they could make great dualmages."  
  
"Trunks should be here soon. Maybe you can find the girl with her mother. You can test them both here."  
  
"Thank you. I'll look for the girl."  
  
Bra looked at her mother who was crumbeling the bread with her fingers.  
  
"Come on mom, eat something."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Otherwise you won't even be strong enough to travel with us!"  
  
Bulma took one bite. She smiled faintly.  
  
"Are you treating me like a child now?"  
  
Bra blushed.  
  
"Well, you used to say things like that when I wouldn't eat. You won't be strong enough to go on schoolcamp for example…but it is true now. If you really want to go, you mustn't weaken. I have heard it's pretty hard out there."  
  
"Guess you're right…but I'm still not hungry."  
  
Somebody tapped Bra on her shoulder. The short tanned man.  
  
"You are Trunks' sister?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Bra."  
  
"My name is Immoen. I am a dark mage, and I like to test you, for dark powers."  
  
"What?! No way! Get away!"  
  
"Wait, you must havem isunderstood me. Not all dark mages are evil, like….Spigore. I live and work here. We go to Sliver's room, and your brother is there too."  
  
"Well…allright. But I still don't see the sense of this."  
  
"I'll explain you there."  
  
"Allright..I'll be right back mom. And eat something."  
  
Bra followed Immoen to Sliver's room.  
  
"So…what kind of ..test did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's easy. Trunks, come here, I'll test you first. Hold up your hand. Yes, like that."  
  
Immoen took Trunks'handi n his.  
  
"Concentrate, Trunks. Concentrate and focus on your power, your life energy, and show it, through the palm of your hand. Take your time…."  
  
Trunks already was used to concentrate his power, for when he had turned spuerv saiyan. Althuogh this was not the same, it was quite alike.  
  
Slowly, little sparkles, like stars, formed in the palm of his hand and raised.  
  
"Hm….eight stars at this moment. I must say, you are good…but as far as I can see…they are al white…Sliver?"  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Bra, do the same as your brother."  
  
"How…I don't exactly know how I should do this."  
  
"Just concentrate! You have to feel that power!"  
  
Bra bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
  
Finally, after fivem inutes, 4 sparks raised.  
  
"A four star…all white. Ok Bra, you can let it go now."  
  
Trunk was looking quite confused.  
  
"Where was this all exactly about?"  
  
"To look for dark magic inside you. What you just did was showing your power. The amount of stars and their nature gives me an idea of youe magic kind and strength. Sometimes people are born with it. But surprisingly, both of you have none at all. Very surprisingly."  
  
"I know, I know…"  
  
"Never mind it Trunks. Let's go back to training. Thanks for your help Immoen."  
  
"No thanks. I'm going back to my training. Goodbye."  
  
"Well…that was it. Let's continue your training Trunks."  
  
"I am going back to mom…"  
  
Bra ran out the door, back to the dining hall.  
  
Krillin and Goku were sparring outside. A little girl was watching them, and writing something so now and then on a piece of parchement.  
  
Krillin looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Analyzing your fighting styles. You strengths are amazing. Who is the strongest one here?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"You seem equal to me…but I have not very much experience with melee fighters, most of the elves are archers, mages or priests. Some of them are swordsmen, but that's different."  
  
"Wait, our powers are changed in this other realm, Krillin. The difference of fighting power may have lessened. By the way, why don't you both use a weapon? The hit range may be too small if you only use your fists and feet. A staff, a club or a sword can havem ore effect. I advice you two to take a club."  
  
"I'd rather use a staff. I had one when I was young…too bad I forgot to take it with me."  
  
"Than I'll try a club…do you have one?"  
  
"Ask the blacksmith here. Maybe he'll have something for you. His name is Aaron."  
  
"Thanks for the info. What's your name?"  
  
"Melina."  
  
"Ok than we'll go now and loo…"  
  
Goku was interrupted when several screams emitted form the villagewalls.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"He has the nerve to attack again!"  
  
Goku's rage was building.  
  
"He won't win. Let's go!"  
  
The same soldiers that had attacked the village before, attacked it again. One got hit by an arrow and was pinned on a tree.  
  
Chi-chi smirked.  
  
"Good shot!"  
  
Spigore was sitting in a tree on a distance. This attack was useless, if he would have wanted to kill every fighter. He knew his soldiers alone couldn't. And he didn't take the risk of going there again. This attack would interrupt their training, have a bad eefect on their morale, and hwen they would wanderi nto the darkness, he would kill them. This city was their territory, but the darkness was his. He jumped on the ground and walked away. Time for the real preparations and to look after his prisoners.  
  
Goku looked at the elve workers who were carrying the bodies of the dead snakeman away, and putting them on a pile, to burn them. He wondered what the sense of this attack was, the snakemen weren't really a match for them, and Veg..no Spigore hadn't been there to help them. He sighed. Damn past. 


End file.
